A Lost Soul
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: A young girl washes up on a beach on Berk. Who is she? Where did she come from? And what kind of trouble will this one girl bring to Berk – This is my first How to Train Your Dragon story, please not hate/abuse of any kind
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to first say this is my first 'How to Train Your Dragon' story so please, go easy on me…don't forget to review **

* * *

It's a beautiful day on the island of Berk; Hiccup and Toothless are resting under a shady tree. Hiccup turns to Toothless and smiles as he pat him

"Come on bud, we better head back" Hiccup said as he got up and started walking with Toothless next to him

"Hiccup" a voice shouts from above. Hiccup looks up to see Astrid and Stormfly

"Astrid" Hiccup greeted "Is everything ok?"

"Ok, where have you been?" Astrid asks

"Nowhere, what's going on?" Hiccup asks worried

"We have been looking for you all day Hiccup" Astrid told him

"Sorry" Hiccup said

"Come on, let's head back" Astrid said as she flies off. Hiccup gets on Toothless and the followed her "So what were you doing?" Astrid asks

"Just thinking" Hiccup replies

"What about" Astrid asks

"Just, we can't be the only ones that ride dragons" Hiccup explained "And Toothless can't be the last Night Fury"

"Still going on with that" Astrid said and Hiccup sighs

"I know, it's silly" Hiccup said "Come on bud, we'll do one more lap before heading home" he said and they headed off

"Hiccup!" he heard Astrid shouts and he looks next to him to see her

"I'll be back soon Astrid" Hiccup told her

"Wait" Astrid said as she looks down at a beach and Hiccup looks down too "Is that, what I think it is" Astrid then said

"A girl" Hiccup said and the pair flies down to see a young girl, around their age by looks, lying in the sand. She has long light brown that is in a ponytail and is wearing a long, a light blue shirt, a brown vest, dark pants and brown boots

"Is she, dead" Astrid asks as Hiccup slowly walks up to her

"No, she's breathing" Hiccup replies

"Should we wake her?" Astrid asks

"Well we can't leave her here" Hiccup told her as he grabs the girl's shoulder. The girl moans and looks at Hiccup weakly with her eyes half open. Hiccup notice she has deep blue eyes. She then fully woke up, her eye widen in fear as she crawls away from Hiccup who looks at her worried "Hey, we're not going to hurt you" Hiccup told her and the girl looks around worried

"I wonder how she got here" Astrid said as she walks next to Hiccup

"I don't know, there's no boat wreck" Hiccup said and the girl looks at them "Hello, my name is Hiccup and this is Astrid" Hiccup introduced and Toothless walks next to him

"H-hello" the girl shattered

"It's ok, Toothless and Stormfly won't hurt you" Hiccup assured her

"So what's your name?" Astrid asks

"My name, it's Maria" Maria whispers "Where am I?" she then asks

"Berk" Hiccup replies "You should come back with us, we can get you something to eat, drink" he then offers and Maria looks at the ocean

"Uh sure" Maria whispers as she got up, brushing the sand off her

"Toothless" Hiccup said and Toothless nods. Hiccup then gets on Toothless, putting his had down and Maria sighs as she grabs his hand, getting on. Hiccup looks at Astrid who was already on Stormfly and ready to go "Come on" Hiccup said and they took off. They started to head back and Hiccup looks at Maria who was looking around "Are you ok?" Hiccup asks

"Uh yeah" Maria whispers "How would the people of your village react to me, being here"

"Don't worry about that" Hiccup told her "Besides, my dad is the chief of the village"

"Ok" Maria whispers scared. Astrid looks over to see a large bruise on the side of her neck and sighs

"Come on" Hiccup said


	2. Chapter 2

They made it back to the village to see Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs waiting for them

"About time" Snotlout said annoyed

"Really Snotlout" Astrid said as she gets off Stormfly and the others saw Maria. Hiccup jumps down and Maria follows him

"Who's that?" Ruffnut asks

"Guys, this is Maria" Hiccup introduced

"Hey, I'm Snotlout" Snotlout said as push Hiccup aside and Maria sighs

"Back off Snotlout" Hiccup told him

"Hiccup" a voice shouted and Hiccup looks over to see his father, Stoick

"Dad" Hiccup said as he walks over "Just the person I wanted to see"

"And who is this?" Stoick asks seeing Maria

"This is Maria, we, um found her washed up on a beach" Hiccup said "We need to talk" he then said and he walks off with Astrid and Stoick

"What do you mean uses found her on a beach" Stoick asks

"We found her and she was unconscious but there was no sign of any kind of boat" Hiccup explains "We couldn't leave her"

"Has she said anything about where she's from, who she is" Stoick asks

"Uh no" Hiccup replies "Look dad, I don't think she has anywhere else to go"

"Keep a close eye on her" Stoick told her "We don't know anything about her"

"Got it" Hiccup said and Stoick walks off

"She has a bruise; on the side of her neck" Astrid told Hiccup who looks at her "I saw it, on the way here"

"There is something about that doesn't sit right" Hiccup said as he looks over to see Snotlout next to Maria who looked a little scared "I better take her to my place, get her something to eat and maybe, get her to tell me a bit about herself"

"Just be careful, I don't trust her" Astrid told him and Hiccup nods, then walks over

"Come on Maria" Hiccup said and Maria walks over. She then follows Hiccup with Toothless right behind her. Once at Hiccup's house, Hiccup leads Maria to the table and she sat down. Toothless sat close by, staring at her and Maria sighs "Sorry about Toothless, he doesn't normally act like this" Hiccup said

"Don't be, I'm a stranger" Maria whispers "I understand" she then whispers as Hiccup walks over and sits across from her, sitting a cup of water down

"Here" Hiccup said and Maria goes to grab but Hiccup grabs her hand, seeing a large bruise around her wrist, shock and wondering how he missed it earlier "What happened and who did this?" Hiccup asks and Maria pulls her hand put, placing her other hand over it

"My dad" Maria whispers as she closes her eyes "I'm on the run, from my village" she admitted and Hiccup sighs

"I'm sorry" Hiccup said and Maria opens her eyes

"Don't be" Maria whispers as she grabs the cup and starts drinking the water

"I'll get you something to eat" Hiccup said as he got up

"Just some bread will do" Maria whispers and Hiccup nods. Maria then saw Hiccup's left leg and quickly looks away as Hiccup looks at her "Sorry" Maria whispers as Hiccup walks back with some bread

"Don't be" Hiccup said "Maria, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?"

"I rather not" Maria whispers

"That's ok" Hiccup assured her and Maria smiles 'I can't force her, she'll run off' Hiccup then thought as Maria starts eating

"Sorry" Maria whispers

"You say sorry a lot" Hiccup told her "And don't say sorry"

"I'm…it's a long story and I really don't want to get into it yet" Maria told him

"Yet" Hiccup said confused

"When I trust you a bit more, I might tell you but until then, well you can understand" Maria explains

"I can" Hiccup said. Then Stoick walks in, slamming the door open and cause Maria to jump

"Sorry" Stoick said and Maria sighs

"Everything ok dad" Hiccup asks

"I need you and Toothless help with something" Stoick told him

"Sure, I'll take Maria to stay with Fishlegs" Hiccup said as he looks at Maria who nods

"Meet me at the Great Hall" Stoick said walking out

"Come on" Hiccup said and the pair started walking. Maria stayed quite "Are you ok?" Hiccup asks

"I'm fine" Maria whispers as Toothless walks past her

"Did you have any kind of dragons on your island" Hiccup asks

"One but no one really saw it" Maria replies "Dragons aren't around where I am from" she added and Hiccup smiles. They made it to Fishlegs' place to see Fishlegs out the front with Meatlug

"Hey Hiccup" Fishlegs greeted

"Hey" Hiccup said "Look, can you do something for me"

"Sure, what is it" Fishlegs replies

"Can Maria stay with you, I have to go and help my father" Hiccup asks

"Sure" Fishlegs said nervous

"Be back when I can" Hiccup said as he turns to Maria who nods. Hiccup then jumps on Toothless and flies off and Maria sighs

"So um" Fishlegs said and Maria looks at her, then Meatlug "Sorry, this is Meatlug" Fishlegs said and Maire walks up to her "Um, what do you know about dragons"

"Nothing" Maria replies

"Well, Meatlug here is a Gronckle. Beautiful, isn't she" Fishlegs said

"She is" Maria said as she past Meatlug "What type of dragon is Toothless?" she then asks and Fishlegs smiles

"A Night Fury, they are rare" Fishlegs told her

"Could you, teach me stuff about dragons" Maria asks

"Sure, I don't see why I can't" Fishlegs said and Maria smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Hiccup and Toothless made it to the Great Hall, they walk in, Toothless was right behind Hiccup who walks up to his father

"So what have you learnt from that girl" Stoick asks

"Really dad, you drag me here to talk about Maria" Hiccup said annoyed

"I need to know if she is a threat to this village" Stoick told him

"Well, I don't think she is" Hiccup told him "She's on the run, I don't understand why yet but she has a bruise around her wrist. She said it was from her father" Hiccup explains

"Is Fishlegs with her now?" Stoick asks

"Yes, dad give her a chance, please" Hiccup pleaded

"I will, as soon as you find out how she got to Berk" Stoick told her

"There was a huge storm last night" Hiccup told him

"And no sign of any kind of boat, we can't trust her" Stoick told him

"I'll find out dad, I promise" Hiccup said and Stoick nods. Then Astrid runs in and over to them "What is it Astrid?" Hiccup asks

"Did you say Fishlegs could tell Maria about dragons" Astrid asks

"No, why" Hiccup asks

"He's told her everything" Astrid replies

"Hiccup" Stoick said

"I got it dad" Hiccup said running off with Astrid and Toothless "Where she's from, there weren't any dragon so maybe she got curious" Hiccup told Astrid

"We still don't know anything about her" Astrid said. They made it to Fishlegs, Meatlug and Maria to see Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch with them

"Fishlegs, a word" Hiccup said

"Sure Hiccup" Fishlegs said as he followed Hiccup

"So what did you tell Maria?" Hiccup asks

"Everything, she was really interest in Toothless" Fishlegs replies "Did I do something wrong?"

"We don't know Maria, where she's from or how she got here" Hiccup told him

"I am so sorry Hiccup" Fishlegs said

"You didn't know" Hiccup said as they walk back

"Is everything ok" Maria asks softly

"You got to understand Maria, we don't know anything about you or even how you got here" Hiccup started

"You can't trust me" Maria whispers as she wraps her arms around herself

"Yeah" Hiccup said

"Don't listen to him" Snotlout said

"No, it's ok" Maria whispers "Look if you want me to go, just tell me"

"Go, and go where?" Snotlout asks

"I don't know, I never knew where is was going when I first left my home" Maria told him

"Look, it's getting late" Hiccup said as he looks at the sky "We all have a jobs, let's get going" he then said. Later that night, Hiccup walks up to his room to see Maria and sighs. He's giving Maria his room while she's here

"Are you sure about this Hiccup, I mean I can find somewhere else to sleep" Maria told him

"It's fine" Hiccup assured her "I came to check on you"

"I'm fine, thank you" Maria whispers

"Well see you tomorrow morning" Hiccup said

"Hiccup" Maria said before he walked off and Hiccup looks at him "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Hiccup said walking off and Maria walks to the window, looking out into the night sky


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup woke up early and went up to see Maria. He walks up to see Maria lying on the bed, awake

"Morning" Hiccup said and Maria looks over

"Morning Hiccup" Maria whispers as she sat up and swings her legs off the bed

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asks

"Is Fishlegs in trouble from yesterday" Maria asks

"Oh, no" Hiccup told her

"Ok" Maria whispers as she got up "I was wondering, if you could take me back to where you found me"

"Uh sure" Hiccup said

"And don't tell anyone" Maria then pleaded

"Ok, come on" Hiccup said as he walks down stairs and Maria follows him. After they had something to eat, they walk outside with Toothless right behind them "Come on" Hiccup said as he get on Toothless and Maria gets on behind him and they headed off. No one spoke for a while and Maria sighs "So, are you going to tell me how you got to Berk?" Hiccup asks and Maria sighs

"When I find her, you will know" Maria told him

"Her, who are we looking for?" Hiccup asks

"Her name is Edda" Maria replies "We got caught in that storm"

"Who is Edda?" Hiccup asks and Maria sighs

"You have to wait and see" Maria whispers and Hiccup sighs

"Ok" Hiccup said and Maria smiles

"Thank you" Maria whispers and Hiccup smiles. They made it back to the beach and Maria slides off and walks to the water edge, then looks around and sighs

"We'll keep looking" Hiccup said as he walks over, still on Toothless. Maria nods as she gets back on and they kept looking "You know, it would be better to know what I am looking for" Hiccup said

"You will know when you see her" Maria told him and Hiccup sighs. Then heard a roar and Hiccup looks at Maria shock

"That's a Night Fury" Hiccup said and Maria smiles

"There was one dragon where I am from and no one saw it because I made sure" Maria said softly "I'm sorry I lied"

"Come on bud" Hiccup said and they headed towards the roar. They then saw a deep read Night Fury and Maria smiles

"Edda" Maria whispers as they land. Maria then jumps down and walks over to Edda who looks at her. Maria then gives her a hug and closes her eyes "Edda" Maria said smiling as Hiccup walks over. Maria then opens her eyes and looks at Hiccup "Thank you" Maria said as she stands up and Edda nudges her

"So what happened?" Hiccup asks

"As you know, I'm on the run and we were trying to find a place to call home, somewhere we belong when we got caught in that storm. It happen to fast, I fell off and everything after that is a blur. Til I woke up, seeing you" Maria explains. Then Toothless walks over and Maria walks back as Edda looks at Toothless

"Toothless" Hiccup warned him. Toothless then smiles as he jumps on Edda. Maria and Hiccup watch the pair playing

"I didn't know what Edda was, let alone she's rare" Maria said as she turns to face Hiccup

"Don't worry about it" Hiccup said and Maria smiles "I have always wondered if there was another Night Fury out there, I believed Toothless wasn't the last and you have proven me right"

"I'm glad we came here but the others" Maria said

"Don't worry" Hiccup told her "Can I ask about the bruises"

"Everyone hates my back at my village and I mean everyone" Maria told him "There's nothing else to explain"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to my dad and you can live here with us" Hiccup told her and Maria smiles

"Hiccup" they heard Astrid call. They then the saw Astrid with the others as they land and Maria sighs as she walks over to Edda as Toothless walks over to Hiccup

"Guys, this is Edda" Hiccup said as he looks at Edda

"She's a Night Fury" Fishlegs as he walks over

"Yeah, I found her years ago just after she hatched" Maria said

"So that's how you go here" Astrid said and Maria nods

"We better head back" Hiccup said and Maria looks at him "Will Edda follow" Hiccup then asks sand Maria looks at Edda

"I'm sure she will" Maria said

"Let's go" Hiccup then said and everyone headed off. Hiccup looks back to see Maria and Edda following and smiles

"You were right" he heard Astrid said so he looks at her "There is someone else out there like us and another Night Fury" she then said and Hiccup smiles

"I knew we weren't the only ones" Hiccup said "Come on, we have to tell my father" he then said. They made it back and land by the Great Hall, Hiccup got off and runs upstairs. Once up, he walks in to see his father with Gobber

"Hiccup, any luck with that girl" Stoick asks as Hiccup runs over

"You wouldn't believe it" Hiccup said and Stoick looks at him "Just come" he then said walking off and Stoick follows him. They made it down the stairs and Stoick looks at Maria and Edda shock

"Another Night Fury" Stoick said

"Her name is Edda" Hiccup told "And that's how Maria got here"

"Look at that" Gobber said as he walks down "And you said one was bad, now there are two of them"

"She has nowhere to go dad" Hiccup said and Stoick looks at Maria who gets off Edda and stands in front of her

"The more the better" Gobber said and Stoick walks up to Maria who looks up at him

"Well it looks like you have a new student Hiccup" Stoick said and the others smile "Welcome to Berk" he then said and Maria smiles

"Well we better make plans on upgrading you house then" Gobber said "Where else will she live"

"My place of course" Snotlout said

"Dad" Hiccup said as he looks at Stoick

"Come on Gobber" Stoick said and the pair walks off

"Really Snotlout" Astrid said annoyed

"Come on guys" Hiccup said "We'll head to the arena" he then said and everyone nods


	4. Chapter 4

They made it to the arena, Maria and Edda stayed at the back. Maria then sighs as she stops walking and Edda nudges her

"Is everything ok" Astrid asks as the others stop, all looking at her

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but" Maria started and sighs as she wraps her arms around herself "Why are uses being so nice to me? Uses just, well took me in with little to no information on who I am, where I am from or anything. As I said, I don't want to sound ungrateful but I'm confused. No one has been so nice to me before" she then explains and looks down. Hiccup walks up to her and Maria looks up at him

"You're like us, a rider" Snotlout said and Maria sighs

"Ignore him" Hiccup said "As for us, we're good people and want to help. You said so yourself, you wanted to find a place where you and Edda can belong. Here at Berk, you can, here you are welcome" he then explains. Edda the nudges Maria who sighs as she looks at her

"Really" Maria said

"Come on" Hiccup said and the trio walks to the group

"What do you mean by no one has been nice to you?" Astrid asks

"Where I am from, everyone hates me. Like I was an accident that was ever meant to be born. Even my family hates me. I taught myself everything and when I met Edda, I had someone to talk to" Maria explains

"Don't worry, while you are here, you will never have to worry about any of that" Snotlout said walking over and stands next to Maria who sighs

"But I also, um, can't read, write or spell" Maria admitted

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can teach you" Hiccup said and Maria smiles "Well I should welcome you to dragon training" Hiccup said

"Dragon training" Maria said confused as she looks at Edda, then back at Hiccup

"Yeah, you have train Edda" Hiccup said. Maria looks at Edda and sighs

"Edda hasn't been train a day in her life" Maria told them as she face them "We grew up together, I trust her and Edda trusts me"

"You never trained or anything" Hiccup said

"Don't worry" Snotlout said as he wraps his arm around Maria "It's easy" he then said. Edda growls at Snotlout who walks back to Hookfang

"Sorry, Edda is very protective over me" Maria said "When we were leaving, I had to stop her killing someone"

"Be careful Snotlout" Astrid said and Maria sighs as she turns around to face Edda and crouches, patting her

"She's more than a dragon or a friend, she family and I know I can count on her being by me when I need her" Maria told them. She looks next to her to see Fishlegs so she stands up

"I can see what you asked a lot about Toothless now" Fishlegs said

"Yeah" Maria whispers as she turns around "So what do you do at this dragon training" she then asks

"We learn about the dragons more, understanding them" Hiccup said walking over "I can catch you up and teach you everything I know about dragons"

"I would like that" Maria said "So, where do we start" she then asks and Hiccup smiles

"Toothless" Hiccup said and Toothless walks over. Hiccup gets on Toothless and Maria gets on Edda "Follow me" Hiccup said. Toothless runs and flies off and Edda follows him. Maria smiles as she looks around, taking in the view for the first time

"It's amazing here" Maria said

"Yeah it is" Hiccup said as he looks at her "You don't have a saddle" he then said

"Uh no, why? Is that a problem" Maria asks as she pats Edda

"No, I have just notices" Hiccup told her

"Can I ask you something" Maria asks

"Sure" Hiccup said

"I'm just a little curious on what happened to your leg and Toothless' tail" Maria said and Hiccup smiles

"Now that is a long story" Hiccup said and Maria smiles at him "Follow me" he then said. Hiccup took Maria to the Cove and Maria looks around confused. Hiccup smiles as he got off Toothless

"Why are we here?" Maria asks as she slides off Edda and walks over to Hiccup. She then looks back to see Edda and Toothless playing

"This is where Toothless and mine friendship started, right here. I shot him down and once I released him, he crashed here. Since he couldn't fly" Hiccup explains as he sits down and Maria sat down with him "For it all to make sense, I'll start from the beginning, when I first shot down Toothless" Hiccup told her and Maria smiles


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup and Maria are sitting at the Cove, Hiccup finished telling his story and Maria smiles

"That's some story" Maria said

"Hey guys!" Astrid as she lands with the others behind her

"What are you doing?" Tuffnut asks

"Talking" Hiccup said as they sat down in a circle, Snotlout sat next to Maria who sighs "I was telling her about Toothless and how I lost my leg" Hiccup said

"What about you and Edda" Astrid asks "I mean you have to have a story. How did use meet?"

"Well, I was walking around my island, I was 4 I think, I don't remember. I found her by a rive, of course I had no idea what she was but I still approached her. She was small and she looked at me, then jumped at me. I took her back and looked after her till she started to get bigger. I knew if my parents and brother found out, I was dead. I found a nice area, kinder like this one and looked after her. We just grew up together. Then she started flying, I remember my first time in the air, it was amazing, I was scared but still. When I was 10, I stopped going home, I just stayed with Edda, and Edda looked after me, protected me and kept me warm at night. Then they found out. My village, they attacked us, my father grabbed by my wrist and dragged me away. I called for Edda. He then wrapped his hand around my throat. I was so scared. Edda then knocked him down and went to…kill him but I stopped her. I got on her and we just left. We left and we never looked back. I heard my father shout he will find, no matter where I go, he will find me. I didn't get a chance to pack anything. We flew for days, weeks, maybe months to be free. Free from pain, fear" Maria explains

"Wow, I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked" Astrid said

"Don't be sorry" Maria said "But my father will come for me and when he does, he will take me home and kill me"

"Let him come, I can take him down" Snotlout said

"You don't know my father, he would kill anyone who get in his way. I have seen it before. He thinks because he's the chief he can do anything" Maria said as she got up and walks away. Edda then runs over to her and Maria sighs as she drops to her knees, hugging Edda

"Maria" Hiccup said as he got up and walks over "We can take him"

"He's right, we have dragons" Astrid said as she walks over and Maria looks at them

"You really think so" Maria whispers

"We can talk to my dad" Hiccup said and Maria nods. Hiccup helps her up and they all headed back. They landed by Gobber's Blacksmithing Forge to see Gobber and Stoick "Dad" Hiccup shouts as he slides off Toothless and walks over with Maria and the other behind him

"What is it son?" Stoick asks

"Maria has something to share" Hiccup said. Maria takes a deep breath and told Stoick everything she told the others. When she was done, Maria showed him her bruised writs and Stoick sighs

"How could anyone do that to their child" Stoick said "You really think he will come for you"

"Yes sir, my father is rude, careless and an evil man" Maria replies as she wraps her arms around herself

"This could be a problem" Gobber said

"We'll need weapons" Stoick said and Maria sighs. Stoick walks up to Maria and place his hand on her shoulder. Maria tensed for a second but relaxed

"I can leave" Maria whispers as she looks up at Stoick

"No, you stay here with us. We will look after you, you are now one of us" Stoick told her. Maria looks at him shock and Stoick pulls her into a hug

"Thanks dad" Hiccup said smiling and Stoick looks at her

"Well we better get working" Gobber said. Stoick lets Maria go and Maria walks back

"Hiccup, you keep her close to you" Stoick told him and Hiccup smiles

"I will" Hiccup said "Come on" he then said and the pair walks out to the others

"You think you father is going to take Maria in as his own" Astrid asks

"Are you ok" Fishlegs asks as he walks up to Maria who looks at him

"Uh yeah" Maria replies "I just don't remember the last time I was hugged by someone" she admitted

"Well we have a lot to work to do" Hiccup said and Maria smiles "You think you are up for it"

"I am" Maria said

"Let's go then" Hiccup said. Everyone got on their dragons, Maria pats Edda and looks at Hiccup "Let's go" Hiccup said and they all started flying. Maria smiles and for the first time, was ready for her future.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it for this story, small but this is my first How to Train your Dragon, don't forget to review, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
